


Liquid Metal Veins

by Kattology



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied Relationships, Talcott is a good big brother, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattology/pseuds/Kattology
Summary: I hear whispers about his name. How strong he was, how unmoving he was, how harsh he was. Amongst those whispers, I learn about his and mother’s story.I am Caius Drautos, the son with liquid metal running through his veins.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost seven years since mother died in Galahd. The boy buried her body by a cliff looking out to sea. Instead of Caem, it was looking out the archipelago of Cavaugh. The place where both his mother and father hailed from. He was raised by others for a time, that was until they were killed as well. Now he was all alone, left to endure these years without sun. 

But he had a plan, not a very good plan, but at least something to keep him occupied until food became a necessity. The dirty boy dressed in rags was to finally take heed to his mother’s advice.

“Go to Hammerhead, my son. Travel with the nomads until you reach Liede. You will be safe there.”

Travel he did until he was the last one standing. He was found barren and beaten, daemons were out and they had slaughtered all of the nomads, the remainder of who he called family. He looked up to the maddened sky and let out a piercing screech, not knowing if he was begging for his life to live or for his death to join. 

The screech that ripped into the air of sand and blood had summoned a band of hunters to kill the terrible beasts. The boy was taken into Hammerhead garage and was raised by Cid, Cindy, and Takka. Despite watching his growth over the years, the boy stayed ever quiet to them about his past. 

 

“Caius! Can you pass me my-”

Within an instant, Cindy’s request for her wrench was given when the boy handed her the needed tool. She perked up in surprise and smiled.

“Thanks!”

Caius nodded with a tiny grin “No problem, Miss Cindy.”

“That little whippersnapper whining to you about something?” A creaky, but loud voice called.

Caius looked to his side to see Cid walking about with that permanent look of disapproval. It was amazing how surprisingly mobile Cid was, despite his age suggesting otherwise. But as usual, he was snark with him.

“Hey Cid, no whining today, just helping Miss Cindy with the generator.” Caius grinned.

“Oh you wipe that smile off your face, you might as well starting working on those weapons the hunters left an hour ago. Chop chop!” Cid barked.

Caius sighed and grabbed his toolkit and began to look over the various weapons that laid strewn in front of him. Tiredly dropped off in waiting for them to be modified or fixed. Payment hadn’t even become an issue anymore, Cid specified to hunters that rather than gil, he’d ask for raw materials to work with. Soon Caius became interested in modifying these weapons instead of tinkering with broken machinery.

The first weapon caught his interest was a spear that was kept rather well, no notable signs of damage except for being slightly worn. The hunter had an interesting taste in his chosen raw material, and that was mythril, already treated as well. Caius let out a sigh of relief, not many hunters really had the time to get the metal treated at the power plant, so normally he would have to treat the metal here with the help of the generator.  
Other weapons up for modding were twin pistols, a sniper, and daggers. Weapons were slowly increasing in demand as the sunless days stretched on and on. 

From a distance, Cindy stood by her grandfather, watching Caius work on the weapons by his lonesome. The two watching on with interest in the boy.

“It’s hard to believe he’s only thirteen. He’s grown so much since he was that little sweet kid.” Cindy giggled.

Cid nodded “But with no tongue to speak about his past. As soon as we found him, he moved on from being a boy.”

“I’m just glad we found him when we did. His family must have been among those nomads, all of them taken out in one go.” Cindy sighed.

“A feeling you and I are all too familiar with,” Cid replied with a knowing side glance to his granddaughter.

“I’m just afraid how he feels y’know? I know he’s someone who can stick it alone, but…” Cindy’s voice trailed off as Caius continued to wipe sweat from his brow and work on the metals.

Cid looked at Caius, he was a man who was surprisingly perceptive with raising children, his experience with his own son and Cindy had only honed his intuition. Caius wasn’t a boy and nor was he an adult, he drifted in between those lines of a blurred teenager. The boy’s body had its own natural toned muscle and his eyes were as sharp as flint when he worked or when he hunted.  
Cid furrowed his brow at the look of Caius’ intense concentration, he much resembled Cor when he was at that age. But instead of a look of fiery need to prove his worth, Caius had a cool and collected look of sharpness.

“Maybe you’re right, a brat like him might be worth keeping an eye on.” Cid tipped his hat and went back in the garage.


	2. Rubidium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change begins, Caius is hesitant to take the offer. But in his heart, he knows he can't refuse.

“Wow! Your work is as pristine as always, Caius! I wish I could mod weapons as you do.”

Caius snorted as a certain regular held his spear in awe. His name was Verum Leonis, the son of the great Marshal Cor who now held control over the Crownsguard and the returning Kingsglaive. Verum wasn’t at all like his father personality wise, at least from what Caius heard from on the radio. He had his father’s brown hair and blue eyes, but he was much more chipper than his steely-eyed father.

“I get it from my mother, y’know? Even during through all of this, she doesn’t stop smiling!” Verum would say.

Caius appreciated the hunter’s company, he was relatively a year older than him and it would make his day of working on weapons and hunting much more bearable.

“You really need to get out more, Caius. You’re always holed up in the garage.” Verum teased.

“I get out, I hunt,” Caius replied with an obvious snort.

“Not like that, idiot. As in travel around, you should come to Lestallum with me for a while. Meet up with some Glaives, they’d absolutely fancy your craft.” Verum listed many more reasons, Caius was lost in thought about his work here.

“What’s this about traveling?!”

The two boys looked to their sides to see Cid with a stern expression. Verum nearly hopping back a few paces while Caius waved casually.

“The son of that hot-headed, little brat has come to take part of my workforce away?” Cid loudly remarked.

“Oh! Uh, hi Mr. Sophiar, sir! I was just suggesting Caius get out once in a while, y’know?” Verum awkwardly laughed. 

Cid raised an eyebrow, and Verum trying to laugh off his request. This exchange wasn’t foreign either, and it would usually end with Cid chasing Verum off. But this time, Caius felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, curiosity and thrill shot through his veins at the thought of going to Lestallum. 

“Please?”

The simple word had heads turning from Cid, Verum, and even Cindy working in the back. 

“What?”  
“Caius!”

Verum gave him a friendly shove and grinned “I knew you had it in ya!”

Caius felt heat warm his cheeks, somewhat embarrassed that only now he was accepting his friend’s much too old request. When he turned his head to Cid, his gaze stirred something within the old man’s memory. A look of determination was etched onto Caius’ face, a look that had rarely come across the boy. With a huff, Cid tipped his cap.

“Guess I can’t do nuthin’ to stop ya.”

 

“This is so exciting. You’re finally gonna see what Duscae’s like.” Verum grinned cheerily.

Caius nodded “It’s gonna be a whole new world for me. Who’d you come with?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just one other hunter. His name’s Talcott Hester, he’s a bit older than us. Honestly, he’s exactly like a history book personified, he knows the literal odds and ends of Eos.” Verum replied.

Caius nodded “I’ve seen him around.”

Talcott was a popular hunter amongst his peers, he fancied a crossbow that he kept in pristine condition, so it was pretty rare for Caius to work on his weaponry. But his popularity amongst other hunters made Caius veer away from him, he was never one who worked with others.

Verum shrugged “He’ll be driving us to Lestallum, it’s gonna be great.”

“Uh huh.” Caius nodded as he checked his backpack.

“Caius!”

Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted by Cindy waving to him and Cid pacing by her side as they approached him. Caius dashed over to greet them halfway.

“Hey.”

“Damn, you're off to a new place entirely and all you gotta say to us is ‘hey.’” Cid snorted.

Cindy laughed “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just please keep an eye on yourself, it’s a ruthless world out there. I know you know how to defend yourself, but I’m still-”

“Oh quit it. He ain’t gonna take any sappiness from anyone.” Cid interrupted with his usual blunt crankiness.

Caius shrugged “I think this time it was getting to me. But don’t worry, I know what to do. Plus, I’m not gone forever.”

An arm was then slapped hard onto Caius’ shoulder, something that Cid did a bunch to him as he grew under his tutelage. Over the years, Caius strove to reduce the times Cid would give him a hard pat on the shoulder, always annoyed that the older man thought he wasn’t doing enough. But in recent times he’d stop the hard pat, Caius chose to ignore the abrupt loss of the pat of the back, but he sure did miss it. 

Cid looked at him, those old experienced eyes of a man who had seen the clockwork of world bore into his own.

“No one can tell you how to shape your fate. You’re a mechanic, you know the odds and ends of weaponry, no hunter can ever tell you what is best for their weapon. No matter what, don’t doubt the skill or strength you have.” 

With the sting still lingering in his shoulder, he lifted his head up and nodded “I won’t, I promise.”

 

The road to Lestallum was a long one, Caius found himself gazing out the window with wonder at the scenery of trees that had withered with the lack of sunlight. Verum occasionally teasing him when he wouldn’t reply to some of his questions or remarks.

“You know, it was so much more peaceful driving through these parts before everything went dark.”

Caius returned back to proper seating to look at Talcott “Must’ve been nice. I don’t really know what it’s like when people say blue skies. It’s always been...what it is now, I guess.”

Silence overtook the car, mostly out of the amount of sadness that suddenly overcame Talcott and Verum. Caius awkwardly shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling guilty about the choking silence in the car.

“Well, just a few kilometers north, there’s a pool for fishing. Then a little ways west, there’s a mineral deposit. The sun looked awesome on the gems.” Verum commented.

“Oh! My grandfather told me about odd ruins scattered about, maybe we’ll see them later when you get settled in.” Talcott added.

The two hunters began to list sightings to Caius for the rest of the trip, bonding them together in a tight friendship. 

Sooner or later, they had arrived in Lestallum, most of the place looking much like a fortress. With the sky darkened, the weathered town didn’t have much to offer other than tents offering food, medical, and hunting service. Caius had his eye on everything, from the buildings that yawned into alleyways and such.

“There used to be a lot more bustle before everything went haywire. Food stalls, lights, cable cars. Now it’s just a distant memory.”

Caius saw Talcott stand beside him, his eyes seemed dazed over with the familiar look of grief as if he were reliving a haunting memory. Caius would see that look on many hunters who came and went to pick up their weapons from Hammerhead, but he wasn’t special, that look was evident on everyone nowadays. He looked up at Talcott and met his gaze.

“I wish I was there to see what it was like before.”

Talcott chuckled lowly “Truly is a shame, y’know.”

“Hey, Talcott! C’mere a second!”

Caius looked to see a tall man, he had a scar that cut through one eye and another across his forehead, his hair was long and tied up in a half ponytail. What really impressed the rugged hunter look, was the large winged tattoo that stretched from both arms.

Talcott had perked up at his name “Coming Gladio!”

He turned to Caius one more time and sighed “Don’t wander out of the city, it can be dangerous handling trouble by yourself. Verum’s at the mess tent right now, you should join him and get something to eat yourself.”

Caius nodded “Uh, what about you?”

Talcott looked over his shoulder to see Gladio impatiently waiting around for a physical response and the young hunter chuckled “I’ll get my meal sooner or later, go on, the mess tent is right over there.”

After pointing in the direction of a fairly large tent with strung up lights glowing behind the fabric, Talcott quickly ran off to meet the buff hunter. Caius sighed and slowly made his way to the mess tent as Talcott said, gently prying the tent cloth open, he saw a few hunters eating their meals and having their conversations of what they did today. Caius scanned the crowd to find his friend while ignoring the awkward feeling of standing by himself.

“Oh, Caius! Over here!”

Caius recognized his best friend sitting rather isolated with his meal, but felt his breath get sucked away when he saw the famous “Immortal” himself. Cor willingly took to arms and lead the Kingsglaive alongside Libertus, Caius only saw the “Immortal” once or twice when his patrol went around to check the Leide area and stock up in Hammerhead. Slowly approaching his friend and hesitantly sitting down, Verum nudged him as soon as he took a seat.

“I got plenty for the both of us! See, look!” Verum grinned as he shoveled a plateful of food to Caius.

“Ah thanks, Verum, but I don’t think-”

Verum unamusedly looked at Caius “You work day in and out of Cid’s garage, I’m surprised you’re still standing!”

Caius looked away bashfully “Oh, it’s okay. I don’t even-”

“Welp, I’m here to change that so chow to your heart’s content!” Verum interrupted boisterously.

Caius sighed, a smile curving on his face as he ate. He always remembered how Verum would intentionally stray from the comrades he was patrolling with so he could eat lunch with him. Their relationship changed from acquaintances to close friends real quick.

“So your Verum’s friend he keeps sneaking off to see.” Cor looked at Caius.

Verum winced “Dad…”

Cor chuckled “I apologize for my son’s enthusiastic behavior, but it’s enough to keep the glaive busy.”

Verum nodded “Every Glaive is so glum these days, someone’s gotta keep ‘em on their toes.”

Caius rolled his eyes “Never can have enough Verum in your life.”

Verum’s eyes widened and nodded “Exactly!”

“Verum’s told me quite a bit about you Caius, you’ve been taught by Cid Sophiar, correct?” Cor asked warmly.

Swallowing his last mouthful, Caius nodded “Yeah, he and miss Cindy taught me how to mostly modify weaponry, but I’ve learned how to fix different types of machinery as well.”

Cor blinked, eyes glowing with curiosity “Impressive. I’m glad to know that my son has a reliable friend like you.”

Verum grinned “I told you, Caius is the best.”

Cor once again looked at Caius, the boy already aware that the Marshal wanted to know more about him. The young mechanic knew that he had to pick and choose the correct words.

“Caius, where are your parents? You seem a little bit young striking out without them. I apologize if it’s personal.”

Ah, there it is. The amazing question about his origins and whether he would answer him or not. Caius mulled around for a bit, realizing that his best friend was sitting right beside him, Caius knew he had to be honest.

“No, no it’s fine. I never knew who my father was but my mother and he came from Cavaugh. They’re both gone now.”

Verum hesitantly put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and patted him soothingly. The Marshal’s eyes dulled a bit, I guess even after you’ve seen horrors of war it never really leaves you alone.

“I see…I’m so sorry.” The Marshal bowed his head in respect and to express an apology for asking.

Caius shrugged “It’s been a really long time ago, but I still wish she was with me.”

“Well, you’re here now. I’m glad that hunter patrol found you when they did.” Verum grinned solemnly.

Caius nodded “I’m glad too. If they didn’t, then I probably wouldn’t have met my weird best friend called Verum.”

“Hey! What do you mean weird?!” Verum gasped, feigning hurt.

“I’m just saying…” Caius held his hands up.

“Oh, I’m not done with you!” Verum suddenly lunged.

“Oh shit!” Caius yelped while avoiding his friend’s lunged.

The Marshal watched on amusedly, a little roughhousing wasn’t too much in the mess tent. It reminded him how the Prince was with Prompto.

Ah the Prince, the world’s last bastion was betting their hopes that their King will return. Until then, the darkness will fall in the hands of the Oracle to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading this! It means a lot, and I'm getting back into writing Liquid Metal Veins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically World of Ruin stuff but I also want to write Drautos stuff.


End file.
